


Lip Service

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Lip balm is addicting. Steve is determined to prove it.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Inspired by my fact of the day on my calendar: Lip balm is addicting so manufacturers can sell more. It just screamed Steve and Danny. :)
> 
> Cross-posted from FF

Danny's lips were chapped. That wasn't anything new; it seemed his lips were always chapped in this pineapple-infested hellhole. The sun and the sand and the wind and the water all combined to keep his lips dry and irritating. Today, though, was especially bad. The team had been out surfing, and despite being surrounded by water, Danny's lips were as chapped as ever. More so, even. As soon as they hit the shore, Danny made a beeline for his beach bag. He dug into it and came up with the tube of Chapstick he was never without these days. It was almost out. That was the second tube he'd gone through this week alone; maybe he should buy stock in the company. Danny sighed in relief as he layered the balm thickly on his lips. That was so much better. He'd have to slather on more in an hour or so, but he'd enjoy the relief while he could.

Steve came up beside him, digging in his own beach bag. He noticed what Danny was doing. "That stuff's addicting, you know."

Danny held out the offending tube. "This? That's ridiculous. How could it possibly be addicting?"

"It is," Steve insisted. "They do that so you'll use more and thus buy more."

"I don't believe you," Danny said.

"I'll prove it," Steve said. "How much of that stuff do you use?"

Danny thought about it. "I don't know. A couple of tubes a week, maybe."

"And how often do you have to put it on?"

"Every hour or so."

Steve gave him a triumphant look.

Danny brushed it off. "That doesn't mean it's addicting. You have to do better than that."

"Okay."

Danny wondered what Steve's next argument would be. The detective was sure it would be even more ridiculous. Danny was surprised when Steve leaned into him. "What are you. . ." Danny started. He couldn't finish the sentence because Steve's lips were on his.

It was completely unexpected. Sure, Danny thought about kissing Steve, a lot, but he certainly didn't expect it to happen, and definitely not out of the blue like this. Danny liked it, a lot, but he wasn't going to let the Neanderthal know it. After all, it didn't do to go kissing one's partner for no apparent reason. "What was that all about?" he spluttered.

"I'm proving Chapstick is addicting," Steve said, as though it ought to be perfectly obvious.

It wasn't. "How does that prove your point?"

"Because I can't stop kissing you," Steve said. He dove in again, longer this time. Steve's lips were soft, not chapped, with no trace of lip balm, and Danny wondered how he did it. Soon, though, the sensations overrode rational thought, and Danny found himself kissing back. He moaned and opened his mouth, but Steve pulled back instead of taking the invitation. "See, clearly addicting."

Hell, no. Steve wasn't going to get him worked up like that and then just stop. Danny had to do something about that. He could just wrap his hand around Steve's neck and smash their lips together, but he couldn't let the goof know how he was affecting Danny. Better play it cool. "I'm not convinced," he said. "I think the theory needs to be tested further."

"Fine by me." Steve leaned in again, and this time eagerly invaded Danny's mouth when he opened it to let Steve in. Steve's tongue explored every inch of the detective's mouth, and Danny let him, melting into the kiss. Nothing had ever felt so good. He could go on forever. Steve might be onto something with the addicting thing. Danny didn't think it was the lip balm, though.

Steve pulled back at last, leaving them both breathless. "Convinced yet?"

"Are you sure it's the lip balm?" Danny asked, smirking.

"Does it matter?" Steve asked.

"Not if you kiss me again," Danny said.

Grinning, Steve did.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
